Crushes and Mysteries
by KittyCheshireLuv
Summary: Kitty is developing a crush on Alistair Wonderland. She doesn't know what to do, she turns to the one person you would least except.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crush

Hey guys! I am a new author, who has no idea how to format all these things since it is so new to me, so, constructive criticism appreciated. Please enjoy the first chapter of my first story! I also have an account on Wattpad, with other stories so please check that out! My name is Sodaluv8

Third person POV:

Some might think that Kitty's life is purrfect, well, that's what people told her, but they don't exactly want to be on the wrong end of one of her pranks. Truth is, Kitty would have preferred to have been born to another person. Snow White, heck, even to Cerise's big and bad family! Sure, she loved her mom and couldn't imagine what her life would be without her, after all, she was Kitty's role model, but people in Ever After High feared her. Kitty was known for her pranks always getting a bit out of hand, and she hated that. Didn't people understand that was how she was raised? To be mischievous and chaotic, to be the next Cheshire cat. She didn't get to choose her destiny! For this reason, did Kitty so openly side with Raven Queen's rebels, much to the dismay of the royals. Kitty was currently in her bed, tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep at 1:00 am. She looked over at her roommate, Maddie, daughter of the Mad Hatter, who was fast asleep, mumbling something about tea and her pet mouse Earl Gray. Kitty snuck under the covers and pondered her life. She had great friends, Maddie: she was tea loving, crazy, and random. Lizzie: Sure, she had a bit of temper, but she was a great friend and understood Kitty. Bunny: The girl was a bit forgetful, and was normally around A- suddenly, out of the blue, said bunny girl burst into Kitty's dorm room, making quite a bit of noise as she did so. Kitty slipped her purple and blue chevron sheets off, and looked, more like glared, at Bunny, an eyebrow raised. What was she doing so late, and in Kitty's dorm room! "S-sorry to bother you so late Kitty, but I couldn't sleep and decided to do some homework but.." Here Kitty cut her off "Lemme guess, you couldn't find your backpack containing all your books, and thought you might have left it here after studying with Maddie?" Kitty asked, a bit annoyed. "How did you know?" Asked Bunny. Kitty reached to the side of her bed and pulled out a mint and pink polka dotted backpack, that clearly could only belong to Bunny. "Well, I found it, sorry if it has any stains, Maddie spilled tea on the table, some _may_ have gotten on your backpack" said Kitty, sheepishly. "That's OK, my own fault for leaving it here. Thanks Kitty, what would I do without you?" Wondered Bunny. Kitty smeared "Leave all your things in the weirdest places possible?" Smirked Kitty. After a short goodnight, Bunny left the room, leaving Kitty to her thoughts. She went back to thinking of her friends. Alistair: Cute, adorable, adven- wait what?! No, no no no no! Alistair liked Bunny. Bunny liked Alistair, Kitty liked... Alistair?! No, that was just the sleepiness talking, she was a bit tired from her encounter with Bunny. She snuggled into her bed, and closed her eyes, but when she did, Alistair's face came to mind. She couldn't help it. Was it possible that Kitty had a-a-a crush?!

Oh my gosh guys! Tell me what you think! This story is Kittystair, just so you know. Please please please leave a review, and check out my stories on Wattpad if you can!

Charm you later! :)

P.S Sorry for the short chapter, but it is more of a prologue.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out

Hiiya! Here is a new chapter for anyone that reads it. Please please review, it means a lot to me :)

Kitty's POV:

I didn't know that much about love, or crushes, but I did not that Bunny has a BIG one Alistair, and apparently, so did I. I needed someone to talk to. Lizzie? No, all she would do is scream "off with love" and walk away. Maddie? Too naïve. Cerise? Oh! That was on my to-do list. I had to apologize, Raven told me how much I messed up and what would happen if anyone found out about her secret. I gulpoed, mirror prison. It was morning, and time for breakfast. I slipped on a royal blue chevron skirt and a light purple tank top, followed by fishnet tights and purple wedges, and teleported to the cafeteria. After getting my breakfast, I spotted the hooded girl. I walked up to her table and lightly taped her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes yellow and I jumped back. She calmed down a little when she saw it was me, but still had her gaurd up. "Kitty" she sneered. "Umm, Cerise, can I talk to you.. In private?" I asked. She looked at me, clearly not trusting me, but came along anyway. "This better not be another prank" the taller girl glared. "Umm, no, I wanted to apologize. I didn't think it was that serious and.. It wasn't funny. I am really sorry Cerise" . The hooded girl was shocked, she hadn't expected me to apologize. Cerise's stern glare melted "Yoiu really mean that?" She asked "Yup, Raven told me how serious it was, I didn't think it was like that. I guess _you_ are the first rebel, huh?" I giggled "Yup" Cerise laughed along. We talked for a while before we had to get back to eat. "wanna sit with us Kitty?" I was shocked by the proposal, but accepted anyway.

After a couple of days, Cerise and I had become good friends, we talked about everything together, and had had a few sleepovers. Tonight was Briar's I don't know what party. She threw a party about anything and everything! But Cerise and I had no dates. Raven was going with Dexter, and Darling with Chase, yet no one had invited Cerise, or Kitty. Maybe it was because they were both outcasts, but did it matter really? We were in mine and Maddie's room, Cerise was doing my hair. What? You didn't think we were going? Date or no date, we weren't missing a great party! We had gone shopping and had gotten some great party dresses. Those boys were gonna regret not asking us, we would make sure of it. After Cerise had put my hair into a high ponytail with some strands outside, now it was my turn. Cerise sat down on the chair, and I began to braid her hair. I must have been lost in thought, cause I yanked on Cerise's hair and she yelped. "Kitty!" "Sorry!" I apologized. "Is there something on your mind?" Cerise asked. The wolf girl could read me, or anyone, like a book. "M-maybe" I admitted "What is it? You know you can tell me anything" she told me softly "Well..." Here goes nothing, but I trusted Cerise " I have a crush on...Alistair. And I'm kinda sad he didn't ask me" Cerise started at me wide eyed, then, she did the unhexpected ... She smiled. She smiled and started chanting "Kittystair Kittystair Kittystair!" And I started blushing. "Stop! Someone might hear you!" Cerise stopped, but smirked and finished with "I ship it"

And so will I! Thanks for reading and I will update soon! All mistakes are mine, I am on a kindle and the letter is _very_ small, so I can't see very well.

Charm you later!

Also, review? Pleeeeaaaase! It would make Kitty and I very happy :)


	3. Chapter 3: Dates and dances pt1

Chapter 3: Dates and dances pt.1

KCL: Squee! Yes Rainbow! It's meeeeeeee! *dances around goofily* I am so excited to finally be able to write! And what better way to start than... Kittystair! *dances again* hehehe! :P well, here is the next chapter! I really hope you guys like it! It will be a bit longer, I noticed my chapters are really short, it feels like hours cause my thumbs hurt xD

Also, thanks to Ben's advice, I hope this is a lot clearer and easier to read!

Cerise's POV:

Wow! Kitty and Alistair! I already ship it! Anything to make Kitty happen, I guess I don't understand her very well, my parents basically raised me a rebel, to appear to follow my destiny, but really, to follow my heart. Kitty's mom wanted Kitty to be just like her, while Kitty wanted to be her own person. I really hope Kitty doesn't ask who I crushing on, I can't lie to Kitty...

"So Cerise... I told you my crush, now its your turn" Kitty winked. I sighed, I knew she would ask, and she had every right to. Now, what will I tell her?

"We all know there is someone" Kitty continued.

"That's none of your business!" I managed to get out.

"Well, that's a funny name" Kitty innocently said. That sent us both into a fit of giggles.

"Come on Cece, tell me!" Kitty pleaded, she knew I absolutely hated that nickname!

"Well..." I began, I knew I had to tell someone, and I trusted Kitty now

"There is this one guy..." I shyly said.

"Spill!" Kitty ordered, bringing me to sit down on her bed.

"Well... You know I always like the 'leader of the pack'.." Kitty jumped to a conclusion.

"Omg you like Daring! I knew it!" She teleported all over the room, doing some weird wonderlandian dance. I giggled, but sobered up when I realized Kitty had guessed correctly. I quickly attempted to hide my face, as I was blushing, but nothing escapes the watchful eye of Kitty Cheshire.

"Ohmigosh! Its true! Gah! I knew it, Darise lives!" Kitty seemed so excited, wait...

"Darise lives?!" I questioned

"Well, you see, um.." Kitty stuttered and tried over her words when she was trying to hide something. Hey, nothing escapes my watchful eye either! Time for some more questioning...

"Kitty cat, spill, now" I ordered

"Hehe, you see, the wonderlandians have this ship thing going on.. We might have... Shipped you with Daring" she gave me her trademark Cheshire grin, though this one was more nervous than mischievous. I sighed and looked at the time.

"Shoot, Kitty! We only have 20 minutes left until we have to go to the party! We can't be late, that would be the ultimate fairy fail!" I stressed. We could not be late to this party!

"Meow! Calm down! We have plenty of time!" Kitty didn't seem to care as much as me, but I know she wouldn't make me late. She finished my hair quickly, I had decided to change it into an updo last minute, thinking it would go better with my outfit, don't worry, Raven cast a little bit of magic to hide my ears for the night, that way, people might story bugging me about my hood, but it would only work for tonight, its the wolf version of Cinderella.

"OK, now for the dresses! Those boys are gonna regret not asking us!" Kitty squealed.

I went into the bathroom with my dress and slipped it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black hood with red lace and the hood down, a slim short sleeved red top with a black gingham bow at the waist, and a black skirt that faded to grey at the bottom. I had black ankle boots and completed the look with a blood red rose headband and blood red lipstick with a smokey eye.

"Your turn!" I told Kitty as I came out of the bathroom, she smirked when she saw me and mumbled

"Regret it indeed" she grabbed her dress and went in. After some rustling, she came out sporting a Royal blue short sleeve button up shirt with fur neck and fur around the sleeves. She had a knee length high-low purple skirt, with layers of royal blue tulle inside. She had white wedges and royal blue rose headband, and only had purple lipstick and a bit of glitter eye-shadow. She smirked at me very evily, and announced

"We are gonna crash this party!" We both giggled, Kitty had managed to convince me to tag along to the party, and I am glad I did. I absolutely loved this dress! I smirked along with Kitty, and we linked arms, heading to Briar's party. Kitty was right, the boys were gonna regret it, starting with Daring Charming and Alistair Wonderland.

OK guys! That's the end of this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please drop a review! I have finals next week and need to study, so I probably won't be updating until I take them, wish me luck :(


End file.
